Reclining seats generally have a back portion that pivots relative to a bottom portion of the seat about a pivot point. Due to an inherent and generally unavoidable offset between the back portion pivot point and the seat occupant's hip joint, the back portion of a conventional reclining seat moves relative to the user's back as the occupant reclines in the adjusting seat assembly. This movement rubs the user's back as the seat is reclined. This rubbing is generally known as back shear, and can result in discomfort, chafing, or abrasion of the occupant's back. Further, because the back portion moves relative to the user's back, additional seating support items and devices that may be attached to the back portion (e.g., headrests, lateral supports) also shift position relative to the user, resulting in further inconvenience or discomfort.